


Raw

by princesskay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will brings out the cockslut in Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of late night insomnia and general hannigram horniness. I apologize in advance for all the typos :)

A blast of cold air followed Hannibal in through the front door, but he was quickly enveloped in warmth blasting from the furnace. Will liked the house warm, almost too warm. It wasn't something Hannibal was interested in fighting on; it simply meant fewer clothes under the blankets when they snuggled on the couch.

As Hannibal slipped his shoes off by the door, he noted the house was quiet. They'd agreed Will would fish for dinner while Hannibal was at the grocery store purchasing fresh supplies and ingredients. It was their divided duties, as of week two living together.

Hefting the groceries in his arms, Hannibal walked through the house to the kitchen, glancing in each room for Will, but not finding him. As he stepped through the doorway into the kitchen, his quick pace came to a halt.

Will was slouched in his chair at the kitchen table, his back facing Hannibal. Despite his position, Hannibal could see he wasn't wearing much of anything, and his right arm flexed as if gripping and stroking. His curly head tilted back against the chair, a quiet moan piercing the air.

“I see you've been busy.” Hannibal remarked, a smile curling his lips.

As he rounded the chair, Will sat up straighter. He seemed unashamed by Hannibal's jab, rather proud of his aroused state. His lips were set firmly and hungrily, his blue eyes darkening by several shades as they rose to meet Hannibal's. The hand cradling his half-clothed cock eased it's pace, but stayed the course.

“I've been missing you.” He replied.

Hannibal set the groceries on the counter and slowly turned to face Will. He tugged his gloves off by each finger as he assessed Will's nearly naked and aroused body. His boxers stretched low around his waist, allowing his cock to rise past the waistband but leaving the rest concealed.

“What are we to do about that?” He murmured, pushing his gloves into the pockets of his overcoat.

“I know.” Will said, licking his lower lip.

“What's that?”

“Undress.” Will ordered, his voice low but full and menacing.

“Now?” Hannibal asked, glancing about the kitchen.

“Yes.” Will replied, his thumb stroking at the head of his cock, “I want you right now.”

“Perhaps I should put the groceries where they belong so they don't spoil-”

“They can wait.”

Hannibal pursed his lips briefly, “Very well.”

He plucked his scarf from his neck and crossed the kitchen to fold it neatly in half and drape it over the back of the chair opposite Will's. Will watched, eyes darting and eager. He huffed a quiet, breathy moan that raised the hairs all the way down Hannibal's spine.

Hannibal shrugged out of his overcoat and placed it over the chair with the scarf, gripping at the reins of his control. Desire curled low in his stomach, pulling him towards Will's blushing arousal and the promise of release. His control slipped and skidded as if on ice, forcing the shudder in his hands to become visible.

He pulled at the buttons of his vest, shucking the garment from his arms with less finesse than his overcoat had gotten. The tie came next, pulling at his neck and mussing his hair in haste. His fingers trembled steadily now as he worked the buttons of his shirt open.

“Hurry.” Will said, leaning forward in his chair.

“I just walked through the door.” Hannibal reminded him.

“So kick it up a notch.” Will retorted, sharp and demanding.

“Your attitude could use some work.” Hannibal observed, narrowing his eyes.

“It's fine.” Will said, lips pouting gloriously, “I'm interested in working on your ass.”

Hannibal's teeth snared at his lower lip, tamping down a flustered groan. The situation was crystal clear now; he could see that he would be over the kitchen table in the next few minutes, ass full of cock, and there was no way around it.

Hannibal fumbled with his belt, yanking at the leather and buckles as the tooth caught on the belt holes. He managed to get it open and his zipper down before Will shoved his chair forward with a loud screech of wood against tile and grabbed him by the hips.

Hannibal lurched forward, catching himself on the back of the chair as Will's teeth sank into the flesh just above his hip. A sprig of pain and a flush of arousal swept through his body, nurturing the moan hanging in the back of his throat. He swallowed it back, grabbing at Will's hair to control the depth of the bite.

Will slowly rose from the chair, his body rubbing along Hannibal's as he made his way up to his face. Will's breath blasted hot against his cheeks, filling his nostrils with the sweet scent of saliva and a tinge of alcohol. Will's eyes were heavy lidded and the deepest blue as he leaned in to press a slow, wet kiss to Hannibal's mouth.

Hannibal clutched at Will's hips, dragging him closer. Need bubbled up from his belly and consumed his chest in a slow burning fire. The nag of need tugged at the back of his mind, and his cock twitched achingly against his boxers.

“Will.” He sighed.

He pressed his mouth and nose into Will's neck, drawing in the deepest breath he could manage and drowning his senses in the scent of outdoors, aftershave, and the subtle musk of arousal.

Will's hands scaled down his body, branding Hannibal's skin with a worshiping caress. As he reached Hannibal's waist, he dipped his fingers in to hook on the waistband of his shorts. With a quick tug, they came down, letting his cock snap free. Hannibal's hips surged forward, pushing his cock up against Will's in a desperate grab for contact. The velvety hard ridge of Will's cock rubbed against him for the briefest seconds before Will pushed him away.

Hannibal found himself bent over the table, his cheekbone flush with the smooth oak, just as he had predicted. His hands slapped against the surface, finding little purchase as Will pushed up behind him, hand smacking harshly across one ass cheek.

Hannibal bit back a grunt and cast a rebellious glare over his shoulder. Will smoldered above him, lips set in a self-satisfied tilt. He reached across the table to grab a small bottle of lube which had somehow escaped Hannibal's notice until this moment.

Will cracked the bottle open and poured some onto his fingers. His eyes remained fixed on Hannibal's as he lowered his hand between Hannibal's legs. The liquid was cold for several jaw-clenching moments before the pressure and friction of Will's fingers pressed warmth into the caress. Hannibal groaned aloud, his palms sliding across the table, trying to find stability. Will's fingers were too quick and expert, snapping Hannibal's control and resistance like a twig in a matter of moments. Before Hannibal could form a proper protest, Will's finger was questing inside him.

It wasn't that Hannibal didn't like to take it from time to time. In fact, he quite enjoyed riding Will to ecstasy, but he liked to control it. He liked to pin Will down against the sheets and sit slowly on his aching cock; milk Will's trembling, helpless body until he was sobbing in pleasure. In this instance, Hannibal doubted Will would be the one sobbing.

Hannibal slowly tried to raise his head from the table as Will's finger pushed in and out of him. He was rewarded with a firm grip on the back of his neck and the smack of his cheekbone against the table. Hannibal grunted, squirming under Will's grip. A second finger burrowed into him for his efforts, stretching him too quickly and making his body spasm in shock and a hint of pain.

“Will-”

“Hush.” Will ordered, before Hannibal could say anything further, “You're not talking yourself out of this one.”

“I was simply going to suggest a more comfortable-”

“I said hush.”

Hannibal closed his mouth, grinding his teeth. The uncomfortable pressure of Will's fingers increased. Hannibal's eyes slammed shut and his body clenched as Will's fingers arched up to find the most sensitive spot. A sharp moan spilled past his lips, forcing a hot flush to his cheeks. His body throbbed with a gush of blood and arousal, pulling his cock taut and completely erect. The stimulation was overwhelming and maddening; but it seemed the more he resisted, the more appealing his situation became to his aching, starving body.

Will eased into a quicker pace, pumping his fingers leisurely into Hannibal's cooperating hole. The lube sluiced thickly inside him and down his thighs, allowing Will to complete the stretching with a third finger. They lined up to their full breadth inside him, plunging to the knuckle and wringing the weakest, most aroused moan from his lips.

“Fuck, Will-” He grunted, slamming a fist against the table.

“That's right.” Will murmured, pleased, “I'm going to fuck you.”

Hannibal growled, vision blurring in a mixture of need and frustration. His cock throbbed madly, while his chest burned with humiliation; the line between the two was quickly growing indistinguishable, conjoining into one raw, throbbing, exposed nerve. He could feel he was open and gaping to Will's touch now, and that fueled the burn more than anything else. He wanted to tear through the table and then into Will. He wanted to fuck Will into the carpet; but mostly he wanted Will to fuck him until the table broke.

The hot, blunt pressure against his tailbone jarred Hannibal back into the present moment. He cast a harried glance over his shoulder and sucked in a breath to his shriveling lungs. Will hovered over him, rubbing lube over his cock and smearing it across Hannibal's skin. Dark, sweat-drenched curls hung over his eyes, and the curve of his jaw sharpened in a needy clench. His nostrils flared wide, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath as he urged his hips forward against Hannibal's backside.

Hannibal groaned, open mouthed and loud, as Will's cockhead plunged against his gaping hole. The thick head slipped past the opening, the sensation alone causing Hannibal's body to clench in a pre orgasmic shudder.

“Will ...”

Will moaned an affirmation as he thrust forward, filling Hannibal completely.

Hannibal jerked against the table, his mouth stretching open in a muted scream. He could hardly breathe; he felt too full, to stretched open and stuffed to the brim. Will's cock sat like a weight inside him, throbbing and unrelenting against the tender bud of his prostate.

His hand slapped helplessly against the table, all the plea he could manage with Will's cock driving him mad with lust and shame.

“Mmm, that's good.” Will murmured.

His hand stroked across Hannibal's back and up into his hair, snaring a handful at the nape. He gave a pull, dragging Hannibal back against him as he performed another deep thrust.

Hannibal whined, his back arching to it's fullest extent as Will pulled on his hair like a rein. He was as displayed and vulnerable as he could manage, and yet it didn't seem to be enough to satisfy Will. He thrust deep and eager against Hannibal's ass, punishing blows that shattered the lingering resistance in Hannibal's body like glass under a hammer.

A harsh pull on his hair, a leisurely smack across the ass, a murmured praise of “good boy” - he handled and owned Hannibal's body completely, without remorse. The thrusts were paced and rapid, enough for Hannibal to anticipate them, but not enough for him to prepare. Each one drove into him fresh and shocking, tapping away at his prostate and finding the deepest angle to spread him open at. Hannibal could do little but grope at the table for balance, and moan tiny sounds of desperation that no doubt set Will off at a faster, needier pace.

Suddenly, just as Hannibal sensed himself tipping over the edge of sanity, Will's grip on his hair eased, and his thrusts slowed to a gentle pulse.

“Come here,” He murmured, pulling Hannibal back against him.

Hannibal's mind briefly suggested to him that he take the advantage now, but the message was lost in translation to his body. His body betrayed him, falling back against Will like a fainting virgin, tasting her first cock.

He felt them sinking, and then down. Will reclaimed his chair, and pulled Hannibal down on his lap. Weak, Hannibal sank down on top of Will, letting his whole weight fall on Will and forcing Will's cock even deeper inside him.

“Oh, god.” Hannibal ground out, grabbing at the arms of the chair to haul himself forward.

The pressure eased slightly, but Will grabbed at his hips, keeping him fully seated on his cock.

“I want you to ride me.” Will murmured, his voice husky, and like morphine flooding Hannibal's veins, “Show me how good you can fuck yourself on my cock.”

A protest was on the verge of Hannibal's lips. _I can't._ But no. That was weak. That was pathetic. He could. He would. He would ride Will's cock until sundown because Will asked him to, and it wasn't in Hannibal to ignore a challenge. 

Sucking in a deep breath, he braced his hands on the edge of the table. The solid oak didn't budge under his weight as he used it to lever himself back against Will. The angle was new and unexpected, nudging him in places that made his body tingle as if electrocuted. 

“Fuck.” Will hissed from behind him. 

His fingers curled around Hannibal's hips, pulling their bodies flush. Hannibal rolled his hips against the grip, forward and then back again. Will's cock shifted inside him, not so much thrusting as it was grinding. 

“Good.” Will mumbled, one hand reaching up to grip Hannibal's shoulder, “Beautiful, darling.”

Hannibal bit back a moan as he ground down against Will's crotch, driving his cock in to the deepest point. His body screamed at the overload, but he forged on. 

Rolling his hips in long, lavish circles. Keeping the pace slow burning and aching. Clenching his muscles to squeeze the pleasure from Will's eager body. His focus was unwavering. Sweat dripped from his forehead and gathered on his neck, and his muscles quivered under the stress. Flushed and ashamed as he was, he was determined to make Will come just like this. 

Will didn't necessarily need or want his determination. He'd already been hard before Hannibal returned, and he was lurching and hungry. His orgasm came quickly, slender hips bucking up against the pressure of Hannibal's body, a loud moan filling the kitchen with the sound of ecstasy. A burst of hot release filled Hannibal's body, pressing a gasp to Hannibal's tongue. He tossed a hurried glance over his shoulder, catching the final expressions of pleasure on Will's face before he lapsed back against the chair. 

Will's eyelids fluttered open, and he smiled crookedly, “Fuck, you're so good.”

Gripping the edge of the table, Hannibal slowly pulled himself up, releasing Will's cock from his body. His muscles nearly gave way, and he leaned hard against the table, fighting back an aftershock of pain. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Will murmured, reaching out an arm to catch Hannibal's wrist. 

“You came inside me. I don't want it to dry-”

“Hey,” Will insisted, pulling Hannibal around to face him, “You're still hard, baby.”

Hannibal swallowed hard and leaned heavily against the edge of the table. Will's mouth stroked against his stomach, nurturing the warmth curling there. His hands claimed Hannibal's hips, drawing them close together. 

“Will, I-” Hannibal began. 

His protest lived a short breath before he broke off into a moan. Will's mouth parted to take him, wet lips and tongue sucking him down in one eager swallow. 

Hannibal cried out, grabbing a thick handful of curls. His body arched back against the table, shoving hips up in an eager thrust toward Will's throat. The pleasure came back in a steady throb, igniting fresh fire in his groin. Any lingering pain disappeared into the cloud of pleasure that settled a euphoric mist over his brain. 

The rest of the encounter faded away as Will's mouth ardently sucked him down. He couldn't think past the pleasure bearing down on him, or the simple sensation of Will's soft, wet mouth drawing tight around him. He came hard and fast without a care for endurance or rebellion. The pleasure wrecked him, dragging him through a dozen spasms and long, hot bursts of release, and a mouthful of mewling moans. 

As he sank back against the table, spent and panting, he glanced down to see Will swallowing back a mouthful of cum. He couldn't stay mad a second longer. 

Will slowly rose from a floor, satisfied and gloating, “Aren't you going to say thank you?”

“For ambushing me?” Hannibal asked, cradling Will's jaw with a firm touch. 

“You liked it.” Will retorted, nudging his lips against Hannibal's. 

“I didn't have a choice.” 

“You could have stopped me if you wanted to.” Will said, nosing across Hannibal's cheek to lick softly at his earlobe, “Maybe it's a sign that you want me to fuck you more often.”

Hannibal's choked out a sound of disbelief, “My dear, I certainly do enjoy fucking you too much to consider it in depth.”

“You were considering it pretty explicitly just a moment ago.” Will chuckled. 

“It's hard not to consider it when you're beating my face into the table and trying to fuck me into pieces.” Hannibal grumbled, grabbing Will by the hair in order to look into his eyes, “You're a very naughty boy, Will. What are we to do about that?”

Will's eyes sparked with fresh desire, “We can consider it over dinner. I'm sure we'll come to a reasonable solution.”

“I'm sure we will.” Hannibal agreed. 

Their noses brushed briefly before Hannibal snared Will's mouth in a devouring kiss. Will melted in his embrace, allowing himself to spun around against the table. Hannibal pinned him against the smooth oak, enjoying the eager tremble he felt ripple down Will's entire body. 

He pulled back, stroking Will's cheek and lower lip with his thumb, “Oh, fuck, darling. I'm going to do the worst sorts of things to you tonight.”

Will cast wide, blinking eyes and pouting lips up at him, an almost unrecognizable version of the dark, dominant man who had commanded him moments ago. It took all of Hannibal's strength to pull away and not begin to unravel his rapidly multiplying imaginations at that very moment. 

He left the kitchen in order to clean up, hoping Will would be stewing in his desire and trembling in anticipation of what would happen tonight. 

When he reached the bathroom, he caught his own flushed and disheveled reflection in the mirror. His expression was raw, his body covered in pink and bruising marks of domination. A tremble worked through his body as he remembered Will pinning him to the table and fucking into him. In that moment, he was rather frustrated with himself – for liking what he saw, for wanting it to happen again in exactly the same brusque, forceful way. 

He cleaned up as quickly as he could, and turned the lights out on the raw, flushed, and hungry reflection in the mirror. 

 

~the end~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) <3
> 
> Tumblr: [relentless-fire](http://relentless-fire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
